


Good Times All Around

by ShyWindcaller



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futa on Girl, Futanari, Girl Penis, Kitty!Blake, Morning Wood, Oral Sex, Penis Envy, Purring, Thighjob, futa!Ruby, petting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWindcaller/pseuds/ShyWindcaller
Summary: Blake helps Ruby with a problem. Nothing but fun to be had by all.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story on FF.net, and now I'll be posting everything I write here and there. Original author's notes below:
> 
> Um... hi there. I've never written smut before. I've never written fan fiction before. I've hardly written fiction before. Wait, why are you leaving?
> 
> Alright, seriously though, I spent a lot of time on this, and I'm really interested to hear what you think about it. I promise you won't hurt my feelings, so be honest. I want to learn. By the way, this will probably be it for this story, and in fact I may never write anything like this ever again. Though I do have an idea for another story already. Basically, when Blake is in heat, she loses all sense of shame regarding anything sexual. In other words, sex becomes a totally normal thing to her, and she really just doesn't mind giving or receiving pleasure for the hell of it, even in front of others. As her roommates discover this, she becomes something of the dorm room fuck toy. So yeah, tell me if you'd like to read something like that as well.
> 
> Now on with the show. Futa Ruby x Blake (with kitty tail!)

Ruby had a problem. She had long ago come to terms with the fact that she was a girl with a 7-inch cock, but this was something else entirely. Back then she didn't have room mates. Now she had 3 of them, and her penis had only grown more needy as she got older. She tried to satiate herself, but being a team leader meant having very little alone time. It had gotten so bad that Ruby was pitching a tent every single morning. Being that she was always the last on her team to rise, this made for a very awkward morning routine. Yang and Weiss did their best to ignore it, knowing it was out of her control. Blake, however, was nothing but curious.

Despite her limited experience, Blake had something of an obsession with dicks, _especially_ if they were attached to girls. Her favorite smut was of that nature, and she had had more than a few erotic dreams where she was going to town on a girl with a dick of her own, filling her to the brim with her love juice. To have a penis, if only for a day, was her greatest sexual fantasy, and in front of her every morning was a girl living that dream.

Far from bitter about it, Blake saw an opportunity to make everyone happy. She could provide some much needed release for the girl _and_ get some close-up experience with a fantasy she never thought would be real. Of course, she had no intention of doing anything Ruby didn't want, even if it meant that nothing happened at all, but she wanted to try. Blake eagerly awaited the weekend when Yang and Weiss would be in town doing their own things, leaving the two of them alone in the dorm room.

Not even bothering to change out of her sleep clothes (the same black yukata she had worn on her first night at Beacon) or putting on her bow, Blake waited for her teammate's eyes to open. Admittedly, she was nervous about how Ruby would respond to her idea, though all she could do for the moment was lay in bed flipping through a book of poetry to calm her nerves. After much waiting, Ruby began to stir. She sat up and stretched, letting out a yawn, and when she noticed Blake looking at her, she made a useless effort to try and hide her morning wood.

"Oh, morning, Blake!"

"It's noon."

"Y-yeah… good afternoon?" It was silent for a moment, and Blake decided to come right out with it.

"Ruby, you don't have to try to hide your erection from me."

Looking away and tucking in her knees, she barely responded, "U-uhm…"

"It really is okay. It's only natural, especially for our age. The rest of us would be the same if we had penises."

Still facing away, Ruby asked, "Do you really think so?"

"Absolutely." Blake paused, unbelievably nervous, but ready to take the dive. "And so I wanted to ask… If you're okay with the idea, could I take care of that boner for you?" _That_ made Ruby turn her head.

"You'd do that?" Blake gave her warmest smile and nodded, happy that Ruby sounded open to the idea.

"I would love to help." Still unsure, Ruby thought about her situation. She would be lying if she said she didn't find Blake attractive. Being roomed with her, she saw her in lingerie fairly regularly. On one morning in particular, Ruby had woken up early while the rest of her team was getting ready. By chance, her eyes fluttered open to see Blake bent over in front of her, her underwear and ass on perfect display. As Blake stood up, she pretended to still be asleep, and when she was later told to get ready, she pretended to be ill. No one wanted to tend to the sick girl with a massive erection, so they left her there with a glass of water and went to class.

That day, Ruby did almost nothing but masturbate to thoughts of Blake. The moment her teammates left the room, she threw her sheets aside and went at it, shooting a load not too long after. Throughout the day, she became more creative with her cumshots, driven by her lust to try things she wouldn't normally do. Lying on her back, she decided at the last moment to point her cock towards her, giving herself a facial. Later, she would even find that she was flexible enough to suck herself off, filling her mouth with her own semen and swallowing it.

The wait between cumming and being able to go again was agony. Her heart was willing but her penis was weak. Ruby spent most of this time feeling disgusted with herself for enjoying her own seed and jerking off to thoughts of her friend. But, invariably, she would get horny again, the feeling would subside, and she would continue to masturbate to those same thoughts.

Ruby didn't stop after that day, either. Blake was just so damn pretty, and her butt was so cute, _and_ she had kitty ears and a tail! And now she was straight up offering to pleasure her? As unexpected and odd as it was, she just couldn't say no.

"O-okay, sure! Let's have some fun!" Next either of them knew, Blake was on her knees, and the girl in front of her was sitting with her legs over the side of her bed. Ruby was wearing her usual sleepwear, sweats and a tank top, but Blake moved to fix that. Reaching up to Ruby's hips, she grabbed the waist of her sweats and underwear and pulled them down, setting free the cock trapped inside. Ruby's head tilted back with a sigh of relief and a swear under her breath. "You have no idea how good it feels when it comes out."

"I wish I did," Blake mumbled. Mouth agape, she looked over all 7 inches of her leader's meat before pulling the girl's bottoms the rest of the way down and off. Fuck, where to even start. "It looks so much bigger out in the open… I can't believe you have to keep this tucked away all day." Despite seeming like a complement, Ruby wasn't sure Blake _wanted_ to do this.

"You don't have to pretend to like it. I know some girls think dicks are gross…" Blake had to scoff at how absurd that sounded.

"I think it's beautiful. And you know what else? It looks absolutely delicious." With her hands on Ruby's thighs, Blake began licking at the head, poking her tongue out and then closing her lips around it as if she were kissing the thing. Already, the stimulation was too much for Ruby, who gasped and squirmed. She let Blake continue for a little bit, hoping to get used to it, but she didn't.

"Ahhhh… stop, stop. It's too much." Blake did as she was told and couldn't help but look a little sad. "Sorry… it's really sensitive at the tip."

"You don't need to apologize. I'll just have to start lower." Blake wrapped a hand around the base of Ruby's cock, adding, "I don't just want to get you off, Ruby. I want to make you feel good." Very, very slowly, Blake began moving her hand up and down. Honestly, she was happy to do this. She loved the feeling of a penis. It was soft but hard at the same time, and so warm.

Opening up her fingers, Blake placed her tongue on the shaft. Always starting from the bottom, her tongue dragged itself along Ruby's length until she got just a little higher than the last time. She enjoyed the look on Ruby's face as she built up the anticipation. Likewise, Ruby loved Blake's seductive, amber eyes that glanced up at her at the top of her licks. When she finally reached the head, Blake's tongue ran back and forth over it before flicking off with a sigh. She did this a few times, and at the end Ruby always shivered.

"Blake, I think I'll be okay now." With her permission, Blake engulfed the first two inches of Ruby's length, making circles around the head with her tongue. Occasionally she pulled her lips off with a pop, then licked at the head and went back down, but still not very deep. During every step of this, Ruby was always making some noise or another, and Blake loved it. That meant the pleasure was too much to keep in.

Finally, Blake's head started to bob, starting the blowjob proper. She settled into a rhythm, seeming comfortable at around 4 inches deep. Ruby found her infrequent moans incredibly sexy. Even better was when Blake tried to go deeper. She would slowly sink down to about 5.5 inches, then gag and pull back. Ruby thought about telling her she didn't have to do that, but she was also embarrassingly turned on by it. Unbeknownst to her, Blake enjoyed it as well. The more dick in her mouth, the better. As she continued to work, her tail swung lazily from side to side, occasionally curling and then uncurling.

All of this gave Ruby a warm, tight feeling deep in her stomach. She was honestly more excited by Blake herself than what she was doing with her mouth, and she wanted to let her know that.

"Blake…" The kitten looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. "Thanks so much for doing this. It feels _really_ good, and… you look really cute doing it." Blake's cheeks flushed with heat. She hadn't been expecting that at all.

Realizing she should probably say something back, Blake stammered out, "J-just happy to make you happy," and went right back to it, though her cheeks remained bright red. She felt so stupid getting embarrassed at being called cute while she was sucking on that person's cock.

Ruby realized that for the moment, Blake was just like Zwei, patiently waiting to receive a tasty treat from her. As such, she felt compelled to pet her for being such a good girl. At first she simply ran her hand over the feline's scalp, Blake moaning lightly at the unexpected touch. Running her fingers through the hair, it then felt right to grasp at the strands and gently guide the bobbing head. Why did this feel so right?

She moved on to those cat ears she adored so much, scratching at the base of them. As Blake's ears twitched and flicked in response, she let out a louder moan which melted into an outright purr. The sight, the sound, the gentle vibration on her cock… it was all becoming too much for the inexperienced girl.

Ruby was so taken away that she couldn't control herself. Needing something to grab onto, her hands moved to grip the side of her bed with great force. She wanted to say she was about to cum, but all that came out of her mouth were pants, moans, and her partner's name.

"Ah, hah… B-Blake… Blake, ahhh…" The cat begrudgingly removed her mouth from Ruby's length, replacing it with a pumping hand. She opened her mouth to ask what was the matter, and that's when Ruby came.

Blake's cat ears and tail perked in surprised, the first two shots streaking across her face and hair. With a happy sigh, she let out her tongue and aimed the dick at it, fully intent on swallowing as much of the load as possible. For every burst of cum, Ruby moaned and her hips rose on their own to meet Blake's hand.

Feeling she had the situation under control, Blake's ears started to settle and her tail began its sway once again, each pulse from the team leader's dick filling her mouth with more seed. Everything started slowing down: Blake's hand, Ruby's thrusts, gasps, and the last few spurts from her dick which dribbled semen onto Blake's breasts and pajamas. At the end of it all, Ruby collapsed back onto her bed, completely satisfied.

Even though Blake didn't have an orgasm, she could hardly care. Her cum-filled mouth was proof that she had made someone else very happy. She savored the unusually sweet taste for just a moment before gulping it down. Opening her mouth with a sigh, she gave Ruby's softening dick one cum-cleaning suck up and down. The girl gasped and squirmed, much to her delight. After lapping up what cum was left on her hand, she crawled onto the bed with her partner. Ruby was still panting, one arm over her head and one cupping a breast through her tank top.

"Did it really feel that good, Ruby?" The girl could only nod in response, so she continued, "You know, we still have a lot of time before the others come back. We can do anything you want. So, what's next?"

"I… need a few minutes. Could we just… cuddle?" Once again, Ruby surprised her.

"I did say _anything_ , didn't I?" Blake smiled and her tail danced gleefully behind her as she added, "You naughty girl." Blake dropped to her side and gave Ruby a hug lying down. Making herself comfortable, she tucked in her legs and rested her head near Ruby's armpit. When her tail moved it grazed the bed, making a soft noise.

They stayed that way in a warm, sleepy daze for many minutes, Ruby coming down from her orgasmic high. Finally, Blake interrupted the quiet with a slightly embarrassing request.

"Ruby, do you think you could… pet me… like earlier?"

"You seemed to really like that, huh?" She took a hand and moved it to Blake's head, scratching it all over, but paying special attention to behind the ears. Somehow, Blake managed to moan and purr at the same time. She wasn't trying to be lewd, it just felt that good.

"Ahh, just like that, Ruby. Mmmmmmhmhm… so good…" Her head pushed itself harder into the hand, desperate for more.

"Wow, you really are like a cat." Blake let out a giggle, completely beside herself with how great she felt.

"You know something else about ~ah~ cats? They hate ~mmm~ wearing clothes. Would you mind if I undressed?" She pulled her head away, realizing how that might have sounded. "Not that I'm trying to rush you to start again… sorry…"

"No, it's totally fine! I want you to be comfortable, Blake," she said, blushing. The cat girl gave her a peck on the cheek as thanks (exciting both of them more than they would care to admit) then got up from the bed.

Once again, Blake wasn't trying to be sexy. She wasn't even sure her friend would watch her, but she did. Turned away from Ruby, Blake undid what held up her robe, dropping it over her shoulders and revealing her back.

Before the robe was completely off, Ruby was surprisingly excited at seeing the small of Blake's back. For a moment, an image entered her mind of taking Blake doggy (kitty?) style. She imagined Blake's ass lifted in the air, and her front on the ground. She loved the thought of the kitten looking back at her, beautiful black hair over her shoulders, unable to contain her moans from the pleasure Ruby was giving her. Finally, she would pull out of that drenched pussy and cover her back in thick white stuff.

Snapping back to reality, Ruby realized that at some point she had sat up with her arms behind her, and her manliness was rapidly growing in size. Not only that, but she had literally been drooling at the sight of Blake, who was fully undressed in front of her. Ruby had seen her in various states of undress, but never like this. When Blake turned to face the bed and stretched her arms, she could see that even her armpits were beautiful in a way.

Gently playing with her newly freed breasts, Blake said, "Ahh, this feels so much better. I hate wearing clothes."

Ruby muttered, "I hate it when you're wearing clothes too…" Then her voice perked up, "Oh, hey! Since I'm seeing yours, I'll show you mine!" She removed her tank top and tossed it aside, revealing a smaller set of tits. Mirroring Blake, she played with them a little. "Not as small as Weiss, but I wouldn't mind them being as big as yours." Despite the words, it was clear Blake was paying attention to the now fully erect cock in front of her.

"I'd be happy to trade for that thing. Honestly, I envy you. I wish I could know what it was like to have a penis." Ruby thought on this for a moment, an idea forming in her head.

"Well, maybe I can help you with that… Here, turn the other way." Blake did as she was told, unsure of what Ruby was thinking. All of a sudden, she felt something graze her pussy lips and thighs. She gasped and looked down to see a cock between her legs. A voice from behind said, "See? If you just use your imagination, it's like your very own!" Ruby wiggled her hips, moving her… Blake's penis and inviting her to play with it.

Blake was dumbstruck. She had told the redhead that she could do anything she wanted to her, but rather than fuck her, which she wouldn't have minded, she used that chance to try and fulfil Blake in a way no one else could. She could have cried if she weren't so happy. She had literally dreamed about this. Timidly at first, Blake reached down to touch dick from a newfound perspective. Finding it warm and inviting, she resolved to give herself fully into this fantasy.

In her mind, there was no longer a dick shoved between her thighs. That cock was _hers_ , and all she wanted at that moment was to be shooting out a massive load. To help, she built up saliva in her mouth before letting it pour out onto her dick. Using her hand, she coated the whole thing, moaning as her hand passed over the head. That was the most sensitive part of her cock, after all. Slowly at first, she began stroking herself off. Her hand went all the way around, and initially she went up and down her full length. Bringing up her other hand to play with her tit, her pleasure increased even more, driving her to use shorter, faster strokes near the head of her penis. She wasn't fucking a girl like in her dreams, but damn it if she didn't feel good.

Meanwhile, Ruby was having her own fun trying to make things as real as possible for the faunus girl. She did her best to suppress her own moans and instead say things like, "That must feel soooo good," or, "I can't believe how big your dick is, Blake." She also had to resist the urge to thrust in and out of those lovely thighs since it would break the illusion somewhat. It was almost torture, but Blake's happiness was worth it… Okay, maybe the feeling of Blake's ass cheeks pressing against her was pretty nice too… and the tail sandwiched between them which occasionally flicked across her nipples… Truth be told, she was glad she had cum so recently or else Blake may have gotten to experience premature ejaculation.

Playing off of what Ruby was doing, Blake decided to make her a part of the action. She stopped what she was doing, took both hands and made a "vagina" an inch from her cock.

"Ruby, I'm going to put it in now. Are you ready?"

Quickly catching on, she responded, "Please… I need you to fuck me, Blake." Just as she was asked, the faunus girl inserted herself into the hand-vagina, sliding all the way in until she was fully hilted. With it finally being in character to do so, Ruby moaned far louder than Blake during the insertion. "Ahhhhhh, _fuck_... I can't believe you're all the way inside me. This is so hot." Ruby's words were so convincing. It was driving Blake crazy.

She pulled most of her length out of Ruby's pussy before pushing back inside. Doing this a few times, Blake worked up to a reasonable pace. Of course, in reality Ruby was behind her, matching her speed so Blake seemed in control. Regardless, Blake took immense pleasure in the scenario they had created. She could even feel herself starting to get close, stimulated almost exclusively by thoughts and Ruby's dirty talk.

As Blake continued to fuck the girl, she imagined what she would look like in many different positions. Doggy style would give her a nice butt to play with while they fucked. Reaching one hand behind her, Blake grabbed at Ruby's ass with a smack that caused her to yelp in surprise. The flesh was so satisfying to mess around with.

Missionary would let her play with Ruby's boobs, and even kiss her while they were doing it. That sounded so nice. No longer on accident, Blake's tail started messing with Ruby's tits, pushing them up and flicking the nipples. It was starting to become too much for her, but she didn't want to cum until Blake did.

Finally, Blake settled on her favorite idea. She wanted to see Ruby on her back, grasping at sheets beneath her, her mouth open and her eyes melting. What a lovely thought. So lovely, in fact, that Blake felt an orgasm coming. Ruby spoke up first.

"Blake… I'm gonna cum soon!" Needing something, anything to hold on to, she grabbed at Blake's ample bosom.

"I'm cumming too!" Blake went wild, thrusting as fast as possible. All she could possibly want was to ejaculate, and Ruby was much the same. Though she desperately wanted Blake to cum first, she couldn't possibly slow down if she wanted to. Her mouth ran on its own, getting faster as she got closer.

"Ahhhh! Fuck, I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming, cumming cummingcummingcummingcumming…!"

Her high pitched cries finally made Blake let go a massive orgasm, which set Ruby off too. Blake watched her dick in wonder as it fired out massive jets of cum that landed on her bed from across the room. All the while pure ecstasy wash over her entire body. Even beyond her imagination, she could swear the dick was spurting in time with her own orgasmic tremors.

Ruby was as audible as ever, letting out massive sighs of relief with each shot as her body quickly emptied itself of all the cum it had to give. Unable to control herself, her hands grabbed harder at Blake's boobs, and her hips pushed as far forward as Blake's ass would allow. She didn't ever want to stop feeling like this. Apparently her dick agreed, as it kept shooting full force for much longer than last time.

When it finally started to slow, Ruby's hips gave little phantom thrusts, gently fucking Blake's thighs. As her spurts became weaker, her moans became longer and longer until nothing more came out. She was completely emptied, though her softening cock continued to twitch.

When it was all over, both girls slowly sank to the ground, unable to support their own weight on shaky legs. For a while they just sat up against Ruby's bed catching their breath. Ruby felt an emptiness in her stomach that she had felt once before after a massive cumshot. It wasn't unpleasant. Blake on the other hand was gently playing with her pussy lips, still feeling small aftershocks from her orgasm. After a while, Ruby realized where most of her cum had landed.

"Oh my gosh… Blake, I'm so sorry about your bed."

"Don't worry about it. We have time to clean the sheets before Weiss and Yang come back. And besides, I'm proud with that being my first ever load. Honestly, you put boys to shame with that thing." Thinking back, Blake realized there was something she hadn't gotten to do yet. "Ruby, can we try one more thing before the others come back?"

"Oh, uh… I don't think I'll be able to get hard ag-" and then Blake kissed her. Ruby tensed up, having never kissed anyone before (Blake had never kissed a girl). She made herself relax, letting Blake take control. It was sloppy and uncoordinated, but they both enjoyed the new experience.

When Blake broke it off, she said, "I only wanted to kiss you, Ruby. Sheesh." She put her face low to the ground and her tail up, making herself look as much like a cat as possible. "You found out kitty will give you blowjobs and now that's all you can think about."

"Hey, it's not my fault you're so good at it," she said, patting Blake on the head. "So… can we do this again some time? It was a ton of fun."

Blake couldn't believe she even had to ask.

"I'd love to."


	2. The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be warned this chapter is quite fluff heavy. Originally, there was no lemon at all, but I decided to change that. I don't expect this trend to continue. You can expect first chapter levels of fluff in the future. Also, if you didn't pick up on it last chapter, Ruby and Blake are both bottom bunk for the purposes of this story. It's surprisingly important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted this story on FF.net, and now I'll be posting everything I write here and there. Shortened author's notes below:
> 
> Two things that might interest you: I have a Tumblr you can follow if you want to for some reason (I go by the same name). Really the only reason is if you want to ask me questions, lewd or otherwise, or check out my likes. Also, I started a new subreddit, r/cutefutanari. Since basically everyone told me they thought the first chapter was cute, I thought you might be interested :3.
> 
> Now that I've written 2 things, the question is what to write next. There will be one more chapter to this story, because there's a scene in my head I simply need you to see. That may or may not be the last chapter, simply because there are so many other things I want to write. Right now, there are 6 other things I want to make. 2 RWBY, 1 Flip Flappers, 1 League of Legends, and 2 original. These would all be smut, by the way. That's really all I'm interested in in terms of fan fiction.

It was storming outside. That was the first thing Blake noticed when she woke up in the dead of the night. Rain hit hard against the dorm's window, and thunder rumbled somewhere far away. For Blake, it was a strange thing to wake up to. She had a history of sleeping through any weather, no matter how severe. Despite the annoyance at being woken up at whatever ungodly hour it was, the downpour brought her a great sense of calm and safety. So what had woken her up?

Her mind begged her to ignore this question. To let herself be pushed back under by the weight of it all. Back into the warm darkness.

No. Something… there was something wrong… She hadn't noticed at first, but now it was obvious. One of her roommates was crying.

Silently, Blake slipped out from under her covers and made her way toward the noise. The floor was cool on her bare feet, waking her up just a bit. When she came to a stop, her feline eyes had no trouble seeing Ruby through the darkness. She was tightly bundled up and facing away from the window. She was shaking… Leaning over, Blake simply grabbed her shoulder, but it was enough to make the girl jump. Blake reeled back and swore under her breath.

"Ruby, it's me," she whispered, putting her hand back more delicately this time. "I didn't mean to scare you."

The team leader started sitting up, still facing away from Blake. She sniffled, wiping away her tears with the length of her arm. Finally, she turned. "Oh, uh…" It was hard to find a voice. "Did I wake you up?"

"That doesn't matter," she said, climbing on the bed and wiping a wet spot from Ruby's cheek that she had missed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm… scared of thunder. Always have been." She couldn't look at her partner as the tears came back. "So stupid…" she mumbled.

And Blake just hugged her. "I'm sorry you have to feel this way. It's not your fault." Her voice was thick honey. "I know how brave you are." Ruby had nothing to say as she sobbed into Blake's shoulder. It felt good to cry. She felt Blake's hand run slowly up and down her back, eventually moving to her hair which she patted and stroked.

It took a while, but eventually Ruby's emotions had a chance to settle, like foam. She could still feel the tightness of fear in her heart, but had a grip on her feelings once again.

"Ruby, would it help… if I stayed in your bed for a little while?"

"…Yes, please."

"Okay." When she broke up the hug, Ruby still wasn't keen on looking at her. They proceeded quickly and clumsily under the sheets until Blake ended up spooning Ruby. Honestly, it felt kinda weird, but seemed like the right thing to do. Blake had never done this with anyone, and figured Ruby hadn't either, so she thought she would ask, "Is this okay?"

"Mmhm." Ruby was still shaking occasionally, though… It was heartbreaking. Over the next many minutes, Blake tried several things to make her feel better.

First, Blake settled _herself._ She breathed deeply through her nose and out her mouth. Her mind was cleared of everything but the rain on the window, the warmth of the sheets, and the girl in front of her. She wanted to project an aura of safety; to transfer her steady breathing by osmosis. Maybe it was a dumb thought. Maybe.

Knowing Ruby loved it, she began purring for her. She even rubbed her face gently between Ruby's shoulder blades, as was a cat's want. Her tail was brought into the mix, sliding to Ruby's thigh and brushing up and down. And on occasion, she would halt her purring to whisper something – a simple phrase like, "I'm here, Ruby," or, "I've got you."

It was an odd cocktail of emotions for Ruby. On one side anxiety and unease, but also an overwhelming sense of love and kindness. The rise and fall of Blake's chest against her back, the warm breath tickling her exposed neck, and the fluffy tail rubbing her thigh were all exhilarating. Not to mention that the simple fact that she was sharing a bed with Blake made her heart quicken. It all gave her tingles which rolled up her spine and into her head where they just rolled around for a while. She could swear her hair was standing up straight.

Well, she then realized that something else was standing up straight too.

"Um, Blake…"

"Mm?"

"I'm hard."

"Oh. Sorry, is that my fault…? Do you want me to take care of it?"

"You don't have to…" Blake kissed her neck and purred for just a moment.

"You're so sweet, but I asked if you _wanted_ me to."

"Y-yeah, of course."

"Okay then."

She gave her one more peck on the neck and then pushed the sheets down below their waists. Ruby rolled onto her back in anticipation of what was going to happen.

"Can you sit up a bit for me?" Blake asked, and she silently obeyed. While she was at it, she lifted her butt and pulled her sweats down to her thighs. It was always nice when her Johnny got a chance to breathe. She would even masturbate that way sometimes, only touching herself through her clothes for a few minutes to get the satisfying feeling of letting her hardon out. Out of habit she started stroking herself. Blake grabbed her hand.

"That's _my_ job," she said, replacing Ruby's hand with her own. To Ruby's surprise, she wasn't moving down to between her legs. As if reading her mind, Blake said, "It's just going to be a handjob tonight, okay? I don't want to gag and wake the others." There were absolutely no complaints from Ruby. She was ecstatic to just sit back and let Blake tack care of her however she wanted. This _was_ the second time now, though. She would pay her back eventually.

It started off quite teasingly. Blake got some saliva on her hand and rolled her fingers over the overly sensitive head. Sometimes she would take her pointer finger and make little circles on the underside of the head. She would also tease the tip by making her ring and middle fingers into a tiny vagina. She would push Ruby against the entrance, even let her go inside a few times, but never more than an inch or two. The last thing she did was with the palm of her hand, simply rubbing the thing like she was polishing it, occasionally closing her fingers and squeezing _very_ gently. Eventually, she could tell it was getting to be too much stimulation and moved her hand lower. From there, she pumped very slowly, building up to a comfortable pace that she could keep for a while.

Blake worked away at it, but it was by all accounts a fairly lackluster process. A means to an end of getting Ruby off. Not that she disliked doing it – far from it – but the time of night was really starting to weigh on her eyelids. She started to slip away from consciousness a few times, head sagging and hand slowing until she caught herself and jutted awake. Ruby noticed as well.

"I can do it by myself if you want to go to bed."

"Thanks. I'll be fine," she said, resting her head on Ruby's bosom and neckbone. She smiled. "I can hear your heartbeat and feel it in your dick… It's nice." Pulling her hand away, she saw the rod twitch along with Ruby's pulse, which she found quite entertaining in her sleep-deprived state. She gave it a few good pokes and watched it bounce from side to side.

"Ah. Hey…"

Blake would have stuck her tongue out if Ruby could see her. "Sorry. It's so fun to play with." Without another word, she continued her task, though not before grabbing Ruby's hand and placing it on her head.

The petting began immediately, and now Blake purred because she couldn't help it. This time Ruby didn't limit herself to the top of Blake's head, wandering so far as the top of her neck or even scratching under her chin. She seemed to thoroughly enjoy it, her head gravitating towards wherever the hand was. Meanwhile, Ruby quite liked the vibration on her chest, so much so that it was getting hard to contain herself. She wanted so badly to moan Blake's name, or anything at all, but knew she shouldn't. Over the next few minutes she made tiny, involuntary noises that were desperate to be louder. Her legs and toes shuffled underneath the covers without her permission – a telltale sign. She was going to cum.

Blake picked up the pace just a hair when she detected this happening. She had forgotten just how loud Ruby could get, and so with her free hand she passed the girl a pillow to cover her mouth. It was important for her to finish soon, but it was also endless fun watching her get closer and closer… They could both feel her muscles tighten as Ruby crossed the point of no return, and moments later she came.

Hot spurts of cream leapt into the air a few inches and fell back down, coating the hand and pelvis. With every spurt came an uncontrollable moan from Ruby into her pillow. Her head was still tingling from before, and the combined feelings were incredible. Her legs spasmed and arms trembled as the orgasm spread like heat across her whole body. Blake herself let out a content hum, very pleased with the state she had put Ruby in. After 5 shots, the cum was simply dribbling out and down the shaft. Her muscles started to loosen and she slowly sank back onto her bed, uncovering her mouth with a satisfied exhale. Blake's hand slowed to a crawl, and finally stopped.

Ruby came down, pleasant aftershocks still running through her as a cat purred happily on her breasts. Blake picked her head up, running kisses along Ruby's neck and ending at her ear lobe. She whispered, "You're so cute when you cum. Let me get you a tissue." She slipped away only briefly, but Ruby could swear the air got colder while she was gone. She returned already wiping the seed off her hand, and when she sat back down she cleaned Ruby up as well. "Sorry it's not very romantic," she said. "I don't feel like eating right now." Finishing up, she threw the tissue into a nearby wastebasket while Ruby got her clothes in order. When all was said and done, Blake gave her a kiss on the cheek, to which Ruby gave back a tight hug.

"Thank you… so much… for all of that."

"You're welcome. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Okay… I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Outside, the rain persisted but the thunder had all but stopped. Ruby could live with that, and with the drowsiness that always followed cumming, she drifted gently away.


End file.
